


Sin after Sin

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [34]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X Series, Final Fantasy X-2, Soul Calibur
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Lulu and Wakka agreed to wait until they were married to have sex to honor Chappu’s memory, something they couldn’t do until Sin was defeated. A year later, she has come to regret that decision, having realized just how much of a prude her husband really is. A chance encounter with Ivy Valentine changes things. Anonymous commission & crossover.
Relationships: Lulu (Final Fantasy X Series)/Isabella "Ivy" Valentine
Series: Nitey's Commissions [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 17





	Sin after Sin

Lulu closed her eyes and slowly exhaled, running her finger around the rim of her shot glass, the amber liquid inside left untouched for the last fifteen minutes. She had a lot on her mind, and how she felt could be best relayed by how she looked. How she always looked, since she stopped being a shy little girl and embraced being a woman. The former guardian was drop dead sexy and she knew it; she had curves that most women would kill for, if not expire on the spot thanks to envy-induced apoplexy.

With how much skin her long, flowing black gown seemed to cover, one approaching her from the back might think her prudish at a glance, its fur-lined neckline seeming higher than it really was. Viewing her from the front was a different story. It was impossible for any man or woman to ignore the considerable cleavage the dress’ truly low neckline revealed. 

She didn’t wear a bra. Didn’t need one, not with a simple gravity spell she picked up when she first learned black magic. Without that support, a nipple slip seemed like a foregone conclusion, encouraging everyone’s eyes to focus on them and wait for the moment the calm, collected Lulu had to jump or run or do  _ anything _ that would make her heavenly tits bounce free from their earthly confines. 

When she first bought the gown, the skirts reached the floor all-around. She had changed that, cutting a wide panel out of the front that would normally reveal her long legs to anyone who cared to look at them.  _ Would _ , that is. Lulu replaced the panel with a myriad of belts, belts to the point of ridiculous excess. They weren’t even securing anything, just acting like a flimsy fix to a frayed skirt. Occasionally, the belts shifted, giving sharp eyes brief glimpses of her pale thighs and her dark stockings. A few lucky souls had gotten glimpses of her sheer black lingerie.

They weren’t a random addition. To Lulu, they symbolized the repressed and shy girl she once was, constantly wearing baggy clothes to hide her physical attractiveness and deter any attention from landing on her. She didn’t want to abandon that history; that girl didn’t deserve to be left in the new Lulu’s dust and completely forgotten. It took time for her to become the coolly confident woman she had become, no longer shy and beyond confident in letting the world see her for who she was.

Yes, Lulu felt sexy. Other than than her sex appeal though, nothing about her appearance invited people to talk to her. She was no longer shy, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be friends with every guy who wanted to crawl under her skirt. She sure as shit didn’t want to deal with other women begging after the secret behind her impossibly perfect breasts; she couldn’t think of a worse reason to learn black magic than a once-per-day gravity spell that prevented any form of sagging or back pain.

Naturally pale and naturally dark-haired, Lulu always leaned into her coloring. Almost every inch of her outfit was black or gray, with the few splashes of color being her pale purple nails and lips. It lent her a vaguely sinister air, like a woman who would just as easily cut someone down to size with her words as many others would smile. She had one other S to go with both sexy and sinister, and that was ‘sorrowful’. Not that Lulu was drowning in depression most of the time. It was another deliberate choice, a way to warn people away before she had to deal with them. 

She looked how she felt. Sexy, sinister, sorrowful.

The buxom black mage opened her eyes and took her shot in hand. Lulu was ready to murder Wakka. She should have realized far sooner that he would get on her nerves and under her skin, certainly long before they got married. But after Chappu, she got it in her head that she  _ wanted _ to be with someone that was her almost polar opposite. Wakka was no replacement for his little brother. He could never be. Lulu smiled to herself, dry and sardonic, then tilted the shot to her lips and let the waiting liquor finally wet her throat. 

Like his late brother, Wakka was good-natured and goofy. He was always smiling, always looking to the future with hope in his heart. Lulu genuinely loved that about him and found it impossibly endearing. In that way, he was like a puppy. Cute, in spite of how the way he chose to wear his hair made him look like an ornery chocobo half the time. That was about where his similarities to his brother -- no,  _ her _ Chappu, ended. Wakka was happy sitting around all day, drinking beer with his fellow Abes and talking about Blitzball.

Chappu had a sense of adventure. Wakka didn’t. Lulu didn’t either, at least not in the traditional sense. She came to rely on Chappu to get herself out of the house and away from her magical studies, a job he took on and delivered results upon with aplomb. The only bad thing Lulu could say about Chappu’s sense of adventure was that it ultimately got him killed, but she wouldn’t have had him any other way.

Lulu lifted her shot glass silently to the bartender, who dutifully went to grab the bottle he knew she wanted. She set it down and watched as he poured it, working things through in her mind. It wasn’t just that she was ready to murder Wakka or that he was frustrating her. “I’m bored,” she murmured to herself, a simple realization that she felt foolish for not coming upon sooner. She had first bonded with Wakka over Chappu’s death, their shared grief bringing them closer together.

Then they bonded over the course of Yuna’s very,  _ very _ eventful pilgrimage. She didn’t have a chance to get bored with him during that time. Lulu picked up her next shot and sent it straight back, then slapped it back down on the counter and motioned for another. Around her, the bar erupted into applause and merriment. She glanced up at the live sphere recording being played above her, then smiled bitterly. Wakka was playing in Lucca’s arena at that very moment, and her boring husband had just scored a goal.

_ Good for him _ , she told herself, slapping back the next shot that came just as quickly. Chappu fulfilled all of Lulu’s needs, womanly or not. They fucked constantly, whenever they found an opportunity and a safe (or not so safe) place to do their raunchy deeds without prying eyes. She never got bored with Chappu. Anything Lulu wanted to try, Chappu was more than up to try too, at least once. Wakka didn’t want to even talk about them having sex until they were married, feeling it would be disrespectful to Chappu’s memory.

She regretted letting him have that small concession. Their first time was, of course, in their marriage bed, sloppy and drunk after a long celebration. Lulu knew she didn’t get off, but that wasn’t a problem. Even Chappu didn’t manage to make her cum regularly, and he knew how to play Lulu’s body like a fiddle. She couldn’t remember anything about the night other than the feeling of Wakka’s cum shooting inside her pussy, and Wakka’s sweaty weight bearing down on her chest and belly, pinning her under him.

Really, she didn’t mind. Lulu started having issues when she realized, less than a week later, that the only position Wakka would fuck her in was missionairy. Every time she attempted to spice things up, he made it abundantly clear to her that the only acceptable reason to have sex in his mind was to make babies. Lulu didn’t even really want children -- at least not yet, anyway. She had years ahead of her. The buxom, black-haired beauty tried everything she could think of, but Wakka was scandalized by the very idea of a blowjob. A woman being on top? He acted like that alone might lead to the Abes ousting him from his ever-so-important spot on top of the Besaid Abes as their captain.

Before he took off for the current tournament he was playing in, Lulu had tried to talk to him about her frustrations. She tried to convince him to at  _ least _ give her a little foreplay in the bedroom; she had already accepted that he would never treat Lulu the way she wanted him to. He couldn’t. He wasn’t Chappu. Lulu wanted to be fucked hard and rough, and she wanted to feel every moment of it without reservation. She wanted to get overwhelmed with raw pain and pleasure until her body just couldn’t take it anymore, and she wanted to wake up with sore reminders of her debauchery the next day. Wakka didn’t have that in him, not like Chappu did.

Lulu waved for another shot and downed it as it arrived, feeling the liquor’s fire burn a trail down the back of her throat. She closed her eyes, remembering the last time she had sex with Chappu. It was right before he went off and died in the Crusades, consigning Lulu’s sex life to utter misery. He wrapped her long, braided hair around his hands and impaled her face with his cock. She always woke up about two hours early to do her hair. He knew that, but oh, he didn’t care. 

To him, at least in that moment, her hair was nothing more than a set of reins. He fucked her face savagely and left her hair a wild ruin, and after he came down her throat he was completely unapologetic about it. Once he pulled free, he slapped her face with his slick cock until it was red all over. He kept going after he went soft, until he was hard again, then pushed her over and went to work on her cunt. As always, the memory quickly had her cunt growing wet.

If she wasn’t sitting in the middle of a bar, she would have spread her legs right then and there. Since Wakka wasn’t going to tend to her needs, she had to. Alas, ‘exhibitionism’ wasn’t among Lulu’s many kinks -- nor did she want to particularly put herself in a situation where she would be cheating on Wakka. Stupid prude or not, she didn’t want to do that to him. The buxom black mage opened her eyes again and looked down at her shot, mulling over ordering another. 

_ Why not? I might as well enjoy myself, _ she decided, and lifted a purple-tipped digit to flag down the bartender. Just as he came over, Lulu spotted someone approaching her side out of the corner of her eye.  _ Fantastic _ .  _ Another drunk who wants a piece of me.  _ She rolled her eyes.  _ I really should just start drinking at home _ . The only reason she didn’t was that Wakka thought it was ‘improper’, and besides -- she’d probably drink a whole fucking lot, just to forget him inevitably plowing away at her pussy in missionairy.

“Get me whatever she’s having,” the stranger drawled, her voice low and husky and sensual, not at all what Lulu was expecting. She slowly blinked, then turned her head to look towards her new neighbor. Her eyebrows creeped upward. “And make it a double,” the other woman added, before turning to meet Lulu’s gaze head on. Her full, purple-painted lips seemed to naturally rest in a small, confident smirk. If she was already drunk, she didn’t show any signs of it. Lulu couldn’t smell the slightest trace of it on her breath -- in fact, all she could smell off her was a delicate yet assertive perfume. “Sorry if you were hoping to drink alone, my sweet, but you know what they say about birds of a feather.”

“Hn.” Lulu’s eyes dipped down from the woman’s patrician face and her cool, confident blue eyes. Away from her short but well-kept silver hair. It made for a fetching package, but it was impossible to ignore the rest of what she presented to the world.

She had to admit, ‘birds of a feather’ was an apt descriptor for the pair of them. It was rare for Lulu to see another woman who rivalled her in raw sexuality, but she knew right away on appearance alone that she might have just met her match. “No, you’re fine.” The woman’s attire was reminiscent of typical Al Bhed nonsense, but... there was something different about it. The Al Bhed dressed for the desert and for the ocean, all thin straps and buckles connecting individual but practical attire.

The other bombshell’s outfit seemed to be one entire piece, like a catsuit with  _ incredibly _ daring segments cut out of it. What first struck Lulu as straps appeared to be simply thin remnants of the original outfit, stretched out tighter than they had any right to. Even the words ‘incredibly daring’ failed to really convey how much skin she had on display. There were more of those thin remnants than anything else; she must have had eighty percent of her torso bared. The fact she wore long gloves and thigh-high boots just made a mockery of modesty.

Lulu’s breasts threatened to slip out of her gown’s low neckline when she moved too quickly, but it was a wonder simply breathing didn’t cause her new neighbor’s magnificent breasts to pop out of the ‘outfit’ entirely. The black mage wouldn’t have even been surprised if this woman’s nipples hardening was enough to cause a wardrobe malfunction. Other than a few pieces of gold hardware presumably securing it all together, it almost seemed to be made of latex, all purple and white. 

She let her gaze trail down a little further. By the slight ripple of the musculature beneath her otherwise flat tummy, Lulu could tell this woman was a warrior. She half-expected to get a clear look at the woman’s cameltoe, but a small codpiece girded her crotch. Probably a wise decision. Finally, Lulu looked back up at the woman and gave a very slight start. Lulu hadn’t realized just how much she had been staring, but the other woman was well aware of it. The entire time, she had clearly been watching Lulu; when their eyes met again, her smirk grew by slim degrees that nevertheless said volumes. Embarrassed, the normally cool and collected black mage felt red tinge her cheeks.

Neither blushing nor leering at another woman was like her, at all, but the stranger clearly didn’t mind. She crossed her legs and reached out to take her double shot as it arrived, tipping it back with the ease of a seasoned drinker and tapping its bottom on the wooden counter. The pale-haired stranger lifted her pale brows just so, letting her smirk grow smaller but far more pointed for it. “Just fine?” she asked Lulu, letting her smirk go further until it became a mocking little pout.

Lulu let herself have a little laugh at that, her embarrassment fading away. Tipping down her next shot helped her get over the last of it. “Just fine,” she repeated with a small smile. “Wouldn’t want to swell your ego and cause you any problems.” She gave a pointed look at the woman’s ever-present threat of a wardrobe malfunction and then glanced back up, lifting her own brows. Tit for tat. This flirting wasn’t like her either. She told herself it was the liquor talking, the whiskey, the social lubricant. Turning back towards the counter, she reached for her next shot. Her fingers never reached it.

“Sweetling,” the stranger purred, leaning closer to Lulu. One of her gloved hands fell atop Lulu’s, pinning it gently to the counter. In any other circumstances, Lulu would lean back and try to pull her hand away, but… she felt a sense of kinship with this other woman, unafraid to show herself off for the world. Maybe the alcohol played into that, too. Their barstools seemed to be much closer than Lulu first accounted for. The stranger got close enough that Lulu could feel her warm breath tickling across her neck, and then her ear as she whispered. “You’re already making me swell, and I’m here looking for problems.” 

Lulu didn’t respond. For a good few seconds, she didn’t so much as move, unsure of what she was hearing. Slowly, ever so slowly, she closed her eyes and her lips drifted just a hair apart as she let out a soft sigh. This was the closest thing she had to real intimacy in years. This was the closest thing she had to foreplay since… Chappu. She drew in a breath and tried to ignore how shaky it was, feeling like an innocent little virgin again. This woman had to just be fucking with her. Lulu  _ knew _ she should shut it down right then and there, but yet…

She didn’t. She held still. She let it happen. It would be a different story if it was a man, or even a woman she already knew. It wasn’t. It was with a stranger, which should have been a far better reason to shut it down. “My name is Ivy Valentine,” the woman murmured, her delicious voice making Lulu shiver. Now they were acquaintances and Lulu had no idea where that really left them.

“And by the look of you, I think you’re out here looking for someone to cause you problems.” Lulu’s ever-red eyes flared open, not at those words but by the feeling of Ivy’s gloved fingers touching her bare thigh, just over where her stocking ended, seemingly having slipped through a small gap in the belts. Slowly, they felt their way up Lulu’s waiting panties. It wasn’t until Ivy touched her cunt through them that Lulu realized just how wet she had gotten. The black mage drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes briefly, reaching down deep inside herself to find her willpower.

It was time to shut this bitch down before she got to the point of no return. Wasn’t it? Lulu’s eyelids fell half over her eyes. She watched Ivy’s face out of the corner of her vision, knowing her resolve might falter if she fully faced her new ‘friend’.

“And what,” Lulu whispered back, her voice no less confident than usual. “You think you’re the woman for the job?” she asked. She didn’t find the willpower to shut Ivy down. Instead, she found the willpower to tell herself what she really wanted to hear:  _ fuck Wakka _ ,  _ what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him _ .  _ And besides _ , she told herself,  _ it’s not really cheating if it’s with a woman.  _ Even as she thought it, she knew she was lying. She didn’t even care that she was. In fact, she realized she didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty about it. Lulu had never been so turned on by a woman before. She  _ needed _ to see where this went.

Ivy took those words as a challenge, her fingers sliding up from Lulu’s arm. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she slipped her leather-clad digits beneath the neckline of Lulu’s gown, boldly inviting herself to test the merchandise with all the confidence of a burglar saying ‘fuck it’ and walking in their mark’s front door. At the same time, she slipped aside Lulu’s panties and slowly introduced a finger to Lulu’s needy, neglected cunt. “Mm,” she hummed into Lulu’s ear, ignoring the moan the black mage barely managed to bite back. “You know I am.” She didn’t care that half the bar had noticed what she was doing to Lulu.

And at that point, Lulu didn’t care that they had. She turned her head and closed her eyes, letting Ivy move in and claim her plush lips with her own, letting her do as she pleased with Lulu’s mouth and tongue.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Besaid grew considerably during Yuna’s Eternal Calm. A booming commercial district had risen around the heart of the once-quaint village. The original houses and shops there were now considered prime real estate. Lulu wouldn’t exactly call the home she made there with Wakka  _ quaint _ , but it wasn’t all that impressive in spite of its insane value. The suburbs that circled around the shops and businesses of the commercial district had far more beautiful, sizable homes.

Lulu didn’t pay much attention to where Ivy’s chocobo carriage was taking them when they stumbled out of the bar, far more interested in all the things the pale-haired bombshell was doing to her body. She assumed it was a rented shuttle and not something Ivy owned, driven by her personal chauffeur. It seemed normal that they headed through the suburbs -- and then they arrived at Ivy’s estate. Not her  _ home _ , her  _ estate _ . The original Besaid would fit in the mansion twice over, and probably a dozen times within the grounds.

Lulu couldn’t help but stare at it. She had heard there was a ridiculously wealthy woman moving into Besaid and building a practical palace for herself, but she never really cared to know more than that.  _ That _ was who had seduced her?

The sheer shock of it and the extravagant wealth on display almost sobered the buxom black mage on the spot. Before that could come to pass, Ivy grabbed her hand and led her into the mansion. The warmth of the other woman’s hand brought Lulu back into the moment. Her fingers were a little damp. Ivy had ditched her gloves in the carriage to finger Lulu. Those panties were left inside there, too.

Behind them, Lulu could hear it begin to wheel away, but she didn’t look back. She was going to see where this one night stand went. The mansion’s exterior was far more comely than that of Lulu and Wakka’s little adobe, but she scarcely had time to appreciate it before Ivy had her inside. She didn’t get so much of a glimpse of the interior before Ivy had her shoved up against the door, taking Lulu’s mouth in another rough kiss, hands freely wandering the black mage’s body.

Lulu yielded to the invasion, reaching out to do the same thing Ivy was doing to her. The pale-haired warrior wasn’t having any of it. Even with her eyes closed, she quickly found Lulu’s wrists and grabbed them, pinning the back of her hands to the door on either side of her head with a pair of dull thumps. She broke the kiss there, lips barely apart from Lulu’s as she whispered -- no,  _ growled  _ \-- words that would set the night’s tone. “Tonight,” she told Lulu lowly, sending a shudder through her spine, “you’re my whore. If you don’t like it, you can walk back to Besaid. Do you understand?”

Teeth grazing her bottom lip, Lulu nodded her head and kept quiet, her aroused excitement freshly stoked.  _ This _ is what she needed. Part of her was beginning to wish Ivy was a man, so she could put her through the same ordeals that Chappu did. If Wakka would give her so much as a little foreplay, not even a tenth of what Chappu did to her, Lulu knew she wouldn’t be there tonight. She was glad.

Ivy dragged Lulu’s hands down to her sides, squeezing her wrists tight enough that Lulu winced slightly at the pain. “Move them an inch or speak so much as a single word and you’ll quickly regret it.” she warned, before her hands went up again. The black mage didn’t so much as dare to breath while she waited; the pale-haired warrior quickly loosened her corset and began to crouch, simply pulling the gown straight down Lulu’s body, baring almost every inch of her pale flesh in one smooth movement. 

She was left standing in nothing but her stockings, the garters that held them up, and her short heeled boots. Her long, beaded necklaces hardly counted. As Ivy pulled the dress away, she stepped out of it, watching as the woman carelessly threw it aside. “If you’re so hungry for a stranger’s cock,” Ivy murmured throatily as she put her hands to Lulu’s thighs, sliding her dexterous digits up the other woman’s legs, hips, and stomach on her way up, “you should just walk around with these hanging out like the slut you are, hm? But maybe your husband would get pouty about that,” Ivy mused, squeezing her fingers into the softness of Lulu’s breasts. “Kneel, bitch. Hands behind your back.”

Ivy gave her nipples a sharp tweak before stepping back. It stood out to Lulu that she specified  _ cock _ . That just seemed odd, considering they were both women and there wasn’t a cock in sight. Still, Lulu didn’t question it, sinking down obediently. That she was married was obvious enough with the wedding band around her ring finger. 

Lulu bit down on her bottom lip again, left about eye level with Ivy’s gold-plated crotch. It seemed like she was about to get her first taste of another woman’s pussy. She put her hands behind herself like she was ordered, grabbing either wrist with the other hand and waited, her red eyes slowly drifting up Ivy’s body. Her mistress (at least for one night) began to shift aside the various parts of her outfit, then slip it off altogether. Lulu raptly watched it go down and down and down again. Soon, she saw the trimmed white hairs that guarded Ivy’s womanhood.

Then the little gold plate on her crotch fell away and out sprang Ivy’s hard cock, no longer restrained. It made both Wakka and Chappu’s penises look modest in comparison. Lulu’s eyes widened in surprise as she took in the mammoth, and her mouth fell open. “That’s--” she began, but quickly closed her trap, realizing her mistake immediately. Her eyes darted back up to Ivy’s face.

“That’s what?” Ivy asked slowly as she stepped out of her ‘clothes’ and close to Lulu again, the blunt head of her cock poking against her face, the slightest bit of precum smearing over Lulu’s cheek. Ivy grabbed the base of her cock in one hand and went out of her way to push and drag it all over Lulu’s skin, planting it right against her lips. Her other hand reached down, grabbing the needles that held up Lulu’s myriad of braids and pulling them free, letting the mass of them all spill free. “Go on, whore. Say it.”

Lulu kept her lips firmly shut, putting up with Ivy’s casual degradation for two reasons. The first was simple; it was exactly what Ivy wanted her to do. Though Lulu hadn’t had many men throughout her life, everyone she slept with dominating tendencies liked a bit of resistance from her. It was simply more fun for everyone involved if the sub had to get broken in, and it gave their dom an opportunity to get creative. The second was ultimately just as simple. She didn’t want Ivy to see the grin that threatened to overtake her lips. Lulu wanted a cock and lo, there it was.

The black mage made a point of meeting Ivy’s blue eyes with her red ones and narrowing them slightly, challenging her, acting the part of a matador, albeit one with zero intention of dodging her just desserts. A moment later, she didn’t need to hide her would-be grin anymore. Ivy’s cockslap wiped it right off her lips before a glimpse of it could even peek out, the noise of it cracking like fleshy thunder in her ears. 

Lulu gasped out at the sting and shock of it, head turning with it, even though it was exactly what she expected to happen. It was exactly what she wanted. Ivy grabbed hold of Lulu’s braids and yanked on it, making her hiss softly as she made Lulu face her cock again. Another cockslap cracked out, leaving a second red welt across the opposite cheek. She reaffirmed her grip on her wrists, her nails digging in deep against her skin, and glared up at Ivy.

“I told you to say it,” Ivy growled out, stepping in closer to Lulu, forcing her to crane her neck back with a rough pull on her braids. With repeated flicks of her wrist, she clapped the underside of her cock down against Lulu’s face multiple times, leaving red mark after red mark across her face and along her brow. Each successive stinging sensation made her hornier and hornier, gasping softly and yelping with quickly eroding restraint until finally, she gave Ivy what she wanted.

“--That’s your cock,” Lulu whispered out. Ivy stopped mid-slap, the crown of her cock less than an inch away from Lulu’s skin. “That’s the longest, thickest cock I’ve ever seen and it’s yours,” she continued, slowly wetting her lips. “And--” Anything else Lulu was about to say was quickly cut off by the introduction of Ivy’s cock to her mouth, all but filling it, its press pinning her tongue to the bottom of her mouth. The black mage groaned around it, her eyelids fluttering shut as she felt Ivy push deeper inside, probing her throat.

“Good girl.” Ivy took another step forward and then another, letting go of Lulu’s hair altogether in favor of grabbing hold of her head. The buxom black mage squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her head back against the door’s frame. She was confident of her deepthroating skills, but it had been a long time and Chappu’s cock wasn’t  _ anywhere _ near as thick as Ivy’s monstrous dick. It felt like far too much for her to handle, but slowly Ivy worked her way into Lulu’s throat. All the married woman could do was concentrate on keeping her instinctual need to panic from winning over, and with it her gag reflex. “See,” Ivy whispered as Lulu squirmed in place. “If you’re an obedient little bitch, the only thing you’re going to find hard here is my cock.”

Lulu’s eyes cracked open. She could feel tears start to well in them as her body protested Ivy’s casual use of her throat in one small way and a handful of others. Through their wet sheen, she could just barely see Ivy’s pelvis with its dusting of pale hair. Her throat felt beyond full, yet there was still a  _ little _ more cock waiting for it. It was cock she knew she couldn’t take, but she didn’t make any effort to signal Ivy that.

She wanted it.

Ivy grunted, thrusting her hips forward and pulling down on Lulu’s hair, forcing the last bit of her proud cock in there. The black mage’s dick-pillows pressed firmly against the base of Ivy’s cock, her lipstick leaving a purple smear against the skin. She could only stand four or five seconds of holding the cock in there before her throat began to revolt against it, its muscle squeezing hard in a desperate attempt to force it back up and out. Lulu squeezed her eyes shut again, unable to prevent her reflexive panic either, her body certain it was about to suffocate on cock.

“Oh,” Ivy purred, “that’s  _ divine. _ ” Slowly, she began to pull back out, taking an agonizingly long time to get out until finally, the head of her cock popped free of Lulu’s lips. Red in the face, Lulu began to pant in fresh air the moment she was able to, but she didn’t regret a moment of what just happened. In that moment, dizzy on her breathless ordeal, she sincerely wished the taste of Ivy’s cock would never leave her tongue. 

When she recovered enough that she could swallow, she began to blink back her tears and opened her eyes to peek up at Ivy smiling down at her with nothing but sadistic lust in her eyes. “Is my bitch feeling better?” she asked. Lulu slowly wet her lips again, took in a deep breath and then nodded. “Good,” Ivy hummed, grabbing hold of Lulu’s hair again, wrapping a number of the long braids around her fist. “Come along,” she ordered Lulu, turning and starting to strut through her home, only wearing her boots; Lulu loved the way they clicked on the wooden floorboards. “You can crawl.”

Lulu released her forearms and quickly got to her hands and knees, still eager to obey. She barely felt the wood beneath her palms as she followed Ivy, who set an uncompromising pace. Keeping up was a struggle, and the black mage was soon constantly yelping or grunting as Ivy outpaced her, tugging hard on her hair each time. They went down a hall, passed up a short flight of stairs -- another hall, and then they turned and went down another. The only noise between the two of them was Lulu’s soft panting and the sharp staccato clicks of Ivy’s heels.

Finally, they passed into another room, a well-appointed master bedroom displaying Ivy’s opulent wealth, though Lulu didn’t have much time to truly appreciate the scenery. Ivy led her across a plush rug to the bed, then finally released her handful of braids. “Now, I think it’s time we see what you can take,” she murmured, stepping back and to Lulu’s side. Reaching down, she practically scooped Lulu off the ground, showing off an impressive amount of strength in spite of her slender frame. Lulu gasped as she went up, and she gasped again when Ivy pitched her forward, tossing her onto the bed.

_ She’s a fucking brute, _ Lulu thought as she tried to scramble up to her hands and knees, absolutely delighted by the affluent woman’s savage behavior. 

That delight only grew when Ivy grabbed her hips and yanked her to the edge of the bed. “Tell me what you came here for,” she growled at Lulu, reaching forward and pushing her head down, forcing her cheek to the bed’s duvet. The pale-haired warrior’s other hand shot between Lulu’s raised hips, freely exploring the soaked folds of her dark-haired cunt before assaulting her clit. Lulu didn’t answer right away, at first because she wanted to once more make Ivy  _ earn _ the words from her, and then because it had been  _ so fucking long _ since she felt someone else’s fingers on her little bitch button. 

All Lulu could do was moan, curling her fingers into the duvet. On sheer instinct, she pushed her ass out towards Ivy as thought it might somehow achieve something. In a way, it did. Ivy’s graceful fingers left Lulu’s cunt, depriving her of the orgasm she longed for. The black mage’s moan quickly became a groan of frustration, which was soon interrupted as well. This time it was by Lulu’s yelp as Ivy gave her ass a rough slap with her damp fingers, the noise resounding through the open room. “Tell me what you came here for,” Ivy barked at her, before spanking Lulu’s ass twice more in quick succession.

“Y-you,” Lulu gasped out as a fourth slap hit her ass, each one aimed to overlap with the last. “Ivy Valentine! I came here for--” Again, Ivy’s hand cracked down, this time with enough force to cut Lulu off and jolt her forward on the bed. “Fuck,” she hissed, only to earn a sixth one. Sure that her ass was going to bruise and she was going to need to invent a pretty excuse for Wakka, Lulu wracked her mind for an answer. It came to her in order.

“Cock,” Lulu lied. She didn’t even know Ivy had a cock. It was fucking unreasonable how her monstrous meat managed to hide in that skimpy costume. Now that Lulu knew, though, Ivy’s cock was absolutely the reason why she was staying. “Y-your cock,” she clarified with a shiver, expecting to get another spank. “I came here for your cock.”

Instead, she felt Ivy’s hands gently pushing her hips lower. “That’s a good, honest bitch,” Ivy whispered, her voice thick with approval. She felt the bed shift slightly as Ivy put some of her weight on it, then felt her mistress’ hands grab hold of her hips. Lulu closed her eyes. This was it. After  _ so _ long, she was going to get fucked. Really get fucked, not that missionary bullshit. She felt the thick, hot head of Ivy’s cock against her wet pussy, starting to push its way inside. Lulu bit down hard on her bottom lip, closing her eyes as it began to spread her pussy wide.

“W-wait,” Lulu gasped out as her mind finally caught up with her body. “You can’t.” She started to lift her head, only to suddenly have it pinned right back down to the bed by Ivy’s hand. She had every reason to worry that Ivy would keep going, but even now, she felt like she could trust the other bombshell.

And she surely could. “Why can’t I?” Ivy asked Lulu, low and husky but edged with danger -- playing the role of dominating role, but not imposing herself on the other woman. Slowly, she pulled her cock free of Lulu’s sopping wet hole, even though the tight tunnel clung to the stiff dick, not wanting to give up the bare inch it received.

“I…” Lulu shivered, then closed her eyes and shifted until her knees were even further apart, leaving her all the more vulnerable to Ivy behind her. “I need to save my pussy for him.” She didn’t bother naming Wakka; they both knew who ‘him’ referred to without saying the dreaded H-word. “So… just fuck my ass instead. Please,” Lulu whispered, “fuck my ass.”

“Tch.” Ivy scoffed. “Thinking too much about cock to even think this through ahead of time, are we? Fine,” she decided. “Have it your way.” Despite those words, she still put Lulu through the miserable torture of rubbing her cock against the lips of the woman’s swollen cunt and her poor clit, ignoring Lulu’s hissing moans. “I don’t want to hear you complain,” the pale-haired warrior warned, giving another harsh slap against Lulu’s ass right over all those other red hand-prints. “Are you flexible?”

“Yeah. I-I won’t,” Lulu readily groaned out. “Just-- please, fuck my ass.” But Ivy didn’t -- at least not right away. She grabbed hold of Lulu’s hips and manhandled the buxom black mage once more, pulling her back again and flipping her right over and on to her back, leaving her face to face with the woman who was going to do what Wakka couldn’t. 

Ivy pulled Lulu back until she was nearly at the edge of the bed, then shifted her hands. She pushed one of her bitch’s legs back. “Hug that like your ass depends on it,” she sneered at Lulu, who readily obeyed, wrapping both her arms around her thigh, just under her knee. Leaving that one leg alone, Ivy then pushed the other one wide to the side and eased a knee up on the bed with Lulu. Slowly, she shifted into position, the crown of her immense cock pressing right against Lulu’s long untouched ass. 

Lulu sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, only to flare them open wide a moment later when she felt Ivy’s fingers grasp at her throat.  _ Oh, fuck.  _ Here was something Chappu had never felt up for, that Lulu had long forgotten she wanted to try.

As she felt the first squeeze of Ivy’s fingers, she let out a little gasp that bled into a far harsher, lusty groan as Ivy began to push her hips forward, starting to spread out the tight little ring of muscle acting as gatekeeper to Lulu’s arse. For a moment, she had to close her eyes and press her head back into the mattress, biting down savagely on her bottom lip. Ivy almost felt like more than she could take, but Lulu had been denying herself for so long that she wouldn’t let her body bitch out of this.

Lulu’s red eyes opened again. She forced them into focus on Ivy’s face and sought to meet her fucker’s eyes one more time. Slowly, she released her lip and grit her teeth against the delicious discomfort her ass’ penetration had brought on. “Is that… the best you’ve got?” Lulu growled in challenge, once more egging the ever-elegant Ivy on like a bull and matador. 

Ivy’s pretty face quickly took on a sneer. Her grip on Lulu’s throat had been fairly light up until that moment, but at that point she began to squeeze her fingers and truly choke the black mage. “Not by a long shot, sweetling,” she growled back. As Lulu gasped in another breath and closed her eyes again, Ivy jutted her hips forward roughly; if her bitch was going to act so confident, she wasn’t going to take it easy on her. She quickly went from having just the tip of her cock in Lulu’s divine ass to burying several inches inside of her, relishing that tightness almost as much as she relished Lulu’s mixed moan of pain and pleasure.

“Oh, fuck,” Lulu hissed out the next time Ivy thrusted against her ass’ tight squeeze. The one after that had Lulu feeling beyond full, more than half of Ivy’s thickness deep inside her now. “Ffffuck,” she wanted to squeal out, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper, her face growing redder and redder with the strain of taking Ivy’s cock and the rapidly diminishing air in her lungs. She sucked in a breath, and after the following thrust buried Ivy balls deep in her ass, she could hiss out her aching approval, digging her purple-painted fingernails in deep against her 

For a moment, Ivy held there, basking in the married woman’s tightness and her whorish submission. She released Lulu’s other leg, letting her bitch instinctively hook it around her waist. Leaning forward, she used her now-free hand to deliver a short slap across Lulu’s face, shocking her eyes open again. “You look me in the eye while I’m fucking your ass,” Ivy demanded, her words dripping venom.

This time, Lulu couldn’t force her eyes to focus. She nodded and made the only noise she could, a faint groan, and fixed her glassy stare up at Ivy. “Good girl,” Ivy praised, patting Lulu’s cheek more tenderly, filling her bitch with mixed emotions that she blamed her increasingly light-feeling head on. Ivy pulled finally pulled her hips back and began to fuck Lulu in earnest, her balls clapping against the black mage’s thick ass with each deep thrust. 

She practically dived right into it, having given Lulu ample time to adjust and accommodate the sheer challenge Ivy’s dick proved to be; the only thing preventing her from going completely all-out was the sheer resistance Lulu’s unintended fucktunnel put up. It quickly proved to be too much for poor Lulu, whose eyes squeezed shut again, overwhelmed by everything she felt -- Ivy was just  _ so damn thick _ that she could feel the bulge of her dick pushing against her pussy through the walls of her ass, too. 

Ivy slapped her cheek again. “Look me in the eye while I’m fucking your ass, bitch,” she hissed again, without pausing her relentless pounding. Stuck between a hard place and a hard cock, Lulu only squeezed her eyes more tightly shut, too absorbed in what she was feeling to do as she was told. The next slap knocked a bit of sense into her. She moaned lowly and desperately as she met Ivy’s eyes again, her gaze thick and hazy. 

Lulu’s lips moved, but she couldn’t find the air in her lungs to form anymore words.  _ How fucking long has it been since someone else made me cum?  _ She wanted to warn Ivy with what she was feeling, but it simply wasn’t in the cards. Hissing in one last meager breath, Lulu found her whole body tensing up, her hooked leg squeezing powerfully on Ivy’s waist. Another thrust hit, and then everything in Lulu’s world tipped over as she exploded, quivering muscles in her legs beginning to convulse.

_ How fucking long has it been since someone made me squirt? _ Lulu’s long-neglected pussy exploded like a geyser as Ivy pumped away at her tightening ass, a wild mess squirting out of her cunt. She could barely find the strength to hold on to her other leg, her toes curling hard. Almost every bit of her wet splatter splashed against Ivy’s hips and stomach, some of it almost going so high as to hit just beneath her tits. It didn’t stop or slow Ivy in the slightest, who was quickly beginning to show signs of cumming soon as Lulu’s body threatened to milk her balls dry.

Of course, Lulu’s eyes squeezed shut again. There was no way she could cum that hard and keep them open, even as the rest of her body began to grow slack, her bones gone to practical jelly. Even so, Ivy slapped her again and bit out her order one more time. “My eyes, you damn whore,” she demanded, too close to her own orgasm to even remember the full sentence. 

Lulu obeyed, but only just, a stupefied smile taking over her mouth as she gazed up at Ivy. “Fuck,” she barely managed to whisper with the last of her breath, and in that moment Ivy’s own orgasm struck. 

The first few sprays of her cock flooded Lulu’s heavenly ass with her cum, the sheer amount of sperm proportional to her impressive dick’s size, as much as Chappu or Wakka ever came in her at once. Ivy quickly pulled herself out of Lulu’s squeezing ass and grabbed her cock, taking quick aim as she busily jerked herself to full completion, releasing Lulu’s throat and straightening. In one orgasm, Ivy proved to cum more at one time than  _ either _ of Lulu’s loves ever had in over one night, her thick cum painting a complete story all the way from Lulu’s cunt to her breasts and even her face. 

The last thing the buxom black mage from Besaid village felt was some of Ivy’s cum splatter against her cheek, right before her eyelids began to fall and her world began to grow dim. She was lucky. Had they stayed open a moment longer, she would have gotten it in her eye instead of on her eyelid. 

It would prove to be the best night’s sleep that Lulu had in a long while, even though she wouldn’t be sitting down at all in the coming week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
